Ging Freecss
Summary Ging Freecss (ジン=フリークス, Jin Furīkusu) is the father of Gon Freecss. He is a Double Star Archaeological Hunter (though he can apply for a Triple-Star License) and a former Zodiac with the codename Boar (亥, Inoshishi). Finding Ging is Gon's motivation for becoming a Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Ging Freecss Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Nen User, Two-Star Hunter, Lead Greed Island Game Master, Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Analytical Prediction, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Ging used to spar with Isaac Netero and can cause hallucinations with his fist alone), Nen Manipulation (Unknown Category; Ging is one of the top five Nen users in the world according to Netero therefore he should have mastery of all the basic and advanced techniques and high proficiency most if not all Nen categories), Limited Power Mimicry and Power Modification (Copied Leorio's Remote Punch perfectly after seeing it once. He claims that he generally can mimic other peoples striking abilities as long as he has been hit with it. He derived multiple other abilities from Leorio's Remote Punch), Enhanced Extrasensory Perception (Ging is capable of releasing his aura in pulses and achieves similar effects to ultrasound, though it is harder to detect than En; Ging was able to sense Nanika heal Gon whilst all the other hunters barring the Zodiacs couldn't sense it), Transmutation (Transmuted his aura into bubbles), Technology Manipulation (By emitting aura into a tape recorder, Ging made it so that the message automatically deletes itself upon hearing it), Metal Manipulation (Manipulated steel plates into forming an indestructible box that could only be opened with Nen), Limited Adaptation (Was unaffected by the low oxygen levels and cold temperatures on top of the World Tree), Energy Projection and Durability Negation (Ging is able to shoot projectiles of aura, which have selective intangibility being able to travel through objects without damaging it. It can attack within the body without damaging the outside, derived from Leorio's Remote Punch and ideas behind his Hatsu, which Ging mused), Limited Law Manipulation (As a Game Master of Greed Island, it can be presumed Ging and various others made use of limitations and conditions to create the game) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (According to Netero, he is one of the five best Nen users and should be superior to Kite. Defeated and apprehended Razor in the past. He is comparable to Pariston Hill, a Triple-Star Hunter, and as a former member of the Zodiac, has sparred with Isaac Netero before) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Comparable, if not superior, to Kite and most other Hunters in the series. Lifted and faked a punch so fast that Usamen believed he was actually struck several times and hallucinated his face being punched in. Casually avoided gunfire while having a conversation with Pariston) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ (Ging is one of the strongest Hunters and Nen users in the world) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable if not superior to Kite, other high-end Hunters, and the Phantom Troupe) Stamina: Immensely High (As a Former Zodiac and Two-Star Hunter, Ging has more stamina than most Hunters. Climbed the World Tree much faster than Gon. The World Tree is around 1784 meters tall) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques (He emitted his aura into a stereo to manipulate it, it existed for a decade within it while he was hundreds to thousands of kilometres away. He also created Greed Island which is run and maintained by Nen of him and various others) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. One of the smartest characters ever featured in the series, Ging is a polymath with extensive knowledge in various fields of academic studies. He is a Double-Star Hunter who is qualified for a Triple-Star ranking, which is only reserved for people who have made significant breakthroughs or revolutionized certain fields of study. He has foreseen most of Gon's choices and actions since leaving home, including his participation in the Hunter Exam, his journey to Greed Island and his meeting with Kite. He also guessed correctly what the process to decide the rules of the election would be and ensured his own would win, outmaneuvering the rest of the Zodiacs. His predictions regarding the election for the new chairman of the Hunter Association were accurate and even Cheadle, despite disliking him and being extremely smart herself, asked him for advice. He manipulated Leorio, a person he knew nothing of, so that he could become a hindrance to Pariston's victory, which he did. Furthermore, when Ging got rid of the Nen users from Muherr's party at the underground level and was going back up to the castle, he pointed out to Pariston that if he wants to see his abilities he has to come at him rather than building up badly designed self-serving scenarios, showing his superiority as a battle analyst even in times of conflict. It can be affirmed that Ging's preeminent mental skills are his deductive intelligence, quickness of mind and versatility. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: As one of the top five Nen Users in the world, Ging is one of the most powerful Nen Users in the series being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques and being proficient in most if not every single Nen category. He has a talent of copying punching abilities he's been hit with and can modify Hatsu he has copied to fit his needs. He is the lead creator of Greed Island. A former Zodiac and a Two-Star Hunter, though he is eligible to be a Three-Star Hunter. *'Remote Punch:' An ability Ging copied from Leorio after the latter used it against him. Ging punches a surface nearby and Emits his aura to create a warp portal on another surface from a relatively long distance--through which he Emits a fist, which can stretch far beyond the length of a normal arm to strike the target. A faint trace of aura travels from the point that was struck to the location where the portal is intended to be created. The strength and speed of the warped punch are probably the same as those of the original blow. Ging can use it rapid-fire, by hitting the ground many times and thus unleashing multiple punches. **'Ultrasound:' An ability derived from Remote Punch. Through palpation, which means using one's hands to examine the body, and tapping, Ging can release his aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it or abnormalities in the human body. Ging praised this technique, as it is harder to detect compared to regular En. He came up with this ability after analyzing Leorio’s Warping Punch. **'Phasing Bullets:' An ability derived from Remote Punch. Ging shoots two projectiles of aura from his hands that can pierce through rock-hard materials and still retain enough power to knock two Nen users unconscious. The bullets are probably very fast, since the two targets failed to notice them even though they were punching through a few meters of rock. Ging hinted that he can shoot even more powerful projectiles, as he stated he was going easy on his opponents. Gallery Ging_rides_an_unnamed_beast.jpg Ging_rides_an_unnamed_beast_on_top_of_another_unnamed_beast.jpg|Ging rides upon multiple beasts Ging's_Warping_Punch_1.png Ging_'s_warping_punch.png|Ging's Remote Punch Leorioultrasound.jpg|Ultrasound Ging_aura_bullets_color.png|Phasing Bullets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Hunters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Law Users Category:Empowerment Users